


Orchids Blooming After A Long Autumn

by Makowo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftercare, Animal Play, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Makoto, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makowo/pseuds/Makowo
Summary: Makoto gets pegged. That's it that's the fic.(or, my second choice for a makoto birthday fic. happy birthday king <3 will be putting out a better, more official bday fic sometime in the future)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Orchids Blooming After A Long Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> not quite as long(and probably not as good tbh) as last year's fic, but i have another fic im working on that will be the more official birthday fic to makoto from me. just didnt wanna be late!

It’s an utterly divine feeling, really.

Usually he doesn’t take this position, either using the toy himself or taking it as he would any other cock. The thought of it, whether a warm length or cold plastic, still thrills him thoroughly, thighs fighting against his wife’s hands for the umpteenth time to vainly try and alleviate the throb between his legs.

He’s left to stay wide and pliant though, taking it up the ass and letting a firm dildo deflower his walls as it’s done a hundred times before. Heavy slatherings of lube keep him from crying out too much, though he can’t deny the fact that this is bringing tears to his eyes. Being bent over a piece of furniture and plowed into like there’s no tomorrow is mind-meltingly addicting.

But at  _ work? _ At his own job, desk cleared and door unlocked? Oh god, he feels like he may just break apart beneath her.

“K-Kyo- ngh-!” The headmaster of New Dawn Academy gasps for breath, clawing at the finely cut wood he’s pressed against - its well made enough that he almost feels bad about the abuse that his nails leave on its surface, but may its makers be damned, its perfection as a spot of sex unparalleled. “Damn it, damn it d-da-  _ mn it oh god.” _

Makoto drools as the tip is rubbed roughly against his deepest walls, daring to go  _ deeper _ and  _ shit where the hell did she get this dildo? Is it new? _

“Hm?” She hums, all calm and composed even as she smears his cheeks in slick that drools out from beneath the toy. “What is it, puppy?” He whines like one when she slows to put a leg against his inner thigh, taking the place of a hand to grip his chin. “Come on, say it. I can’t fuck your brains out if I don’t know what my whore wants.”

There’s a growl to her voice, and the mixture of gentleness and ferocity makes his leg kick out with excitement. A lowly dog, huffing and drooling and bucking his hips into nothing. He pays for it every time, every new burst of movement forcing her deeper. Millimeters closer to rearranging his insides.

“Mhn, ahaa~ F-fuck- me, fuck me fuck me f _ uck me please _ I need t-” Makoto, pitiful as can be despite his high standing in the world, cuts off with a moan best describable as feral, intermixed with the beginning of a sob.

She stops suddenly, buried deep and bowing to shove the strap-on even deeper. “Well that’s no way to speak to your wife, hm?” Her breaths are far too hot against his neck, mewling as she presses harder against his back and makes it all the more difficult to get air into his worn out lungs. “If you’re going to talk like that, then maybe I should just leave you to your work.”

Her fingers dig into his thick mop of hair, roughly tugging his head up and leaving it to Makoto to stifle the pain. On one of the stands that usually holds only a chunk of the many succulents he owns, sits a decently sized pile of papers, which is also the very thing that spurred this whole session on.

He whines, lip quivering before stopping it with a harsh bite, tears welling in his eyes as Kyoko makes hardly a move. “We could continue later. I’m patient.”

“But ‘m  _ not.” _ He presses back against his partner, voice tinted with a harmless growl. It’s a fleeting outburst of frustration, ending with him laying flat against the desk, quiet. “Do you… wanna take a break, though?” As breathless and needy as he is, his partner’s comfort is far more important than his own lust.

“No, no I don’t.” She hums, gently letting his head fall back against the desk. “I brought this idea to you, and I certainly would not do so if I felt the need to take breaks in the middle of it.” She presses herself back against him, earning a surprised squeak when her hand drifts down to circle his inner thigh, grazing his outer folds before drawing back. “If you need to rest however, then do tell me. I’d  _ hate _ to tire you out.”

He laughs, hiding his smile against the smooth wood. Makoto can’t say his arousal came out unscathed from their conversation, but it’s nothing to Kyoko, most certainly.

After what feels like an eternity, she pulls back, eliciting a whimper that turns into a barely stifled groan as she thrusts back in, not daring to let him take another breath before she’s back to pounding into him.

And they’re back to a steady rhythm, with a fresh new element to speed things along. It takes far too much of Makoto’s willpower to not close his legs on his wife’s hand as she circles around his cunt, dipping a finger into the space between his folds and gathering a heavy amount of slick.

“Kyooooo…~” He drawls, unsure of whether to buck his hips down or back, the heat in his gut turning molten. She offers no response, her other hand tightening its grip on his hip as she presses her lips to his neck.

Kyoko is silent even as she presses light kisses to his neck, the occasional teeth graze creating a torturous russian roulette. Makoto hums, panting desperately as her thrusting fails to even stutter with her multitasking. It feels like he’s being split in half, and the endless teasing elsewhere does nothing but heighten the intensity of it.

Makoto squirms once more, desperately rutting down against her hand, able to feel Kyoko’s smile against his skin at the burst of neediness. A series of pleas spill from Naegi, senseless babbling that his wife adores so much.

“K-Kyoko, Kyoko  _ please-” _ He stops for a sob, rare tears pricking the corners of his eyes as a finger trails along his heat, coming to press against his clit. Before he can even register the soaking wet leather massaging the bulb however, Kyoko finally bites down on his neck, the action finally making hardly seen tears roll down his cheeks. 

It’s not enough. Close, but  _ not enough. _ “Kiri-  _ Kyo-! _ Please, h-harder,  _ harder.”  _ Naegi can’t help but depravedly moan, snapping his hips back against the strap-on, making absolute sure it’s reaching as deep as it can go. Which, with its size, makes it feel like his insides are being scrambled. 

Even when under such an intense high, he knows Kyoko is enjoying this just as much as he is. She’s quiet, but such heavy breaths and precisely timed thrusts shows her focus, and thus her eagerness to make him fall apart.

And she does. It arrives upon him unexpectedly, hardly any warning before his hand is at his mouth, biting indents into the skin to keep some piece of his mind grounded as his high comes to a climax. Something thick slides down his thighs, but that’s something his future self can care about.

A whine wrestles itself from his throat as he winds down, but Kyoko still goes strong with fucking him, fingers dipping into his entrance. The intrusion earns a yet louder whimper from Naegi, and even when he snaps his thighs together around her hand, she doesn’t pull out.

But she does stop. “May I continue? Or are we done for now?” She huffs into his ear, clearly struggling not to slam her strap-on back in. 

“Mmh…” Makoto stifles a moan, looking back over at his set-aside work. As much as he adores this, and the simple, endless pleasure of being with his partner and fucking each other for the next hour or two, he’d not like to be on the verge of passing out later. “Stop.”

She obeys immediately, pulling back rather suddenly. She has to go right back in to make sure her husband doesn't slide off the desk and onto the floor however, a sound that very well might attract some attention. And as much as they’ve thrived in the risk of their location thus far, they’re not on board with actually getting caught.

Makoto places a firmer grip on the corner of the desk, wiping away the line of drool that threatens to roll down his neck. “Th-that… was really good.” He chuckles, gazing at Kyoko adoringly. By now he’d usually be cuddling with her and preparing to sleep for an hour or two, but sadly this isn’t quite the place for that.

“Definitely.” Kyoko takes off the now very unclean dildo and puts it on a towel that had been laid out on the floor ahead of time, wrapping up the plastic neatly. “So,” she begins once she’s wiped off what she can of his slick from her glove, “did you like your birthday present?”

“Of course!” He replies immediately, finally deciding to get himself cleaned up as well. The headmaster walks around to behind his desk, reaching into a drawer to grab a spare change of clothes. New Dawn Academy isn’t full of Ultimates like the previous version of the building was, but it’s still quite the lawless place. “I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

He turns just as Kyoko draws close, face covered in a heated blush as she steals a kiss from him, nipping at his lower lip before she pulls away. “Good.” She replies in a smooth tone, raising a hand to (attempt to) brush down a few unruly spikes of hair. “I’ll be sure to do even better tonight then.”

Makoto can only hum, finding himself far more flustered by such a small series of actions than when he was literally bent over and being pegged so hard that he’ll probably be limping for the next hour.

“M’kay.” He mutters once he’s finally calm enough to speak, gaze drifting down as he slowly becomes aware of the wetness between his legs. “I’m, uh, gonna take a shower.” He nods to his private bathroom, which is perfectly equipped for his long days spent in this office. “Do you...

“No.” Kyoko replies before he can finish, already putting on her pants. “I’ll be going straight home, so I plan to get cleaned up there.” She takes the wrapped up toy and tucks it into a large duffle bag, not appearing terribly out of place due to the multitude of files within. If anyone asks, all she needs to do is pull one out and say that she was getting a second opinion on some of the clues she’s connected. Not too far a stretch, considering what got them together in the first place.

“Alright then!” Makoto chirps, turning towards the bathroom with his fresh set of clothes in hand. Yet before he can enter it, a gloved hand grips his shoulder. “Eh?”

“I’ll see you in an hour, Makoto.”

He squeaks, unable to bring himself to look at his wife. They’re both still not quite on a first name basis, due more to habit rather than any sort of obligated formalities. “O-okay, K… Kyoko.” He said her name so often, yet when his mind isn’t fogged by pleasure, he can barely get it out.

He doesn’t need to look to know she’s smiling, letting go of him and picking up her bag. “Have a good day then.”

“You t-too…!” Makoto manages to reply long after she’s left, shaking off his embarrassment. Maybe he’ll take a small nap before he goes home today, he’s sure Kyoko will want to start right away so that they don’t stay up too late going at it.

Then again, they’ll definitely stay up until morning comes. It’s  _ far _ too rare of a time to pass up.

When he exits the shower and begins tending to the bruises on his neck however, his phone buzzes.

_ ‘A sneak peek at the plans for tonight.’ _ Is what the text from his lovely wife says.

It’s a picture of a green leather collar, his name carved onto the heart-shaped name tag clear as day.

… Damn it, he’s not gonna survive tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> this was also mainly an attempt to get myself into writing smut again bcs i've been wanting to for a while. going to try and and work on the next chapter of Ultimate Hope, but dont count on it coming out quick <3 bcs im probably just gonna write another smut fic or another horror fic. we shall see
> 
> also here's my tumblr, if anyone wants to request smth from me or whatever then this is the best place to talk to me! also im lonely so pls send asks <3 https://mak0w0.tumblr.com
> 
> and would anyone be interested if i opened up nsfw fic requests?? i'd like to get in some practice due to a fic im writing having a few sex scenes but im really lacking in ideas -_-


End file.
